


Chocolate and Marshmallows

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chocolate, Death, F/M, Mello - Freeform, Please don't hate me for this, So yeah, bored, first fanfic, fustrating, idk - Freeform, not at all like the manga or anime, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this girl from Houston, Texas finds Mello in an alley and decides to take him home, they go to Japan to continue with Mello's plans. Along the way, Mello finds out more and more about the girl he thought to be innocent. A tragic death and a kidnapping leads Mello to do everything in his power to save the girl who at one point or another saved him. I do not own Death so don't get me in trouble. Also, a few of the things in this story were inspired by Love and Obsession by:SilverStrings (Great FanFic, I recommend you read it) my first FanFic... I hope you enjoy! much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3 also.... SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY GO COMPLETELY AGAINST, DID NOT HAPPEN, OR OUT OF ORDER TO WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ORIGINAL DEATH NOTE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167500) by [SilverStrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStrings/pseuds/SilverStrings). 



> Warning: at some point or another, either every one or two chapters, I will switch from Neko's point of view, to Mello's point of view. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

He groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness, his blond hair reaching to his shoulders and draping over his eyes, half his face was burned, along with one arm. 

I wondered if I should take him to the hospital. I tried not to move much, I didn’t know this guy or what reaction he might have if he saw me, so I stayed on the other side of the room, not exactly out of sight, but far away to let him take in his surroundings. 

I wasn’t entirely sure, but it seemed like he was whispering, I was too far away to know what he said but I could hear him mumbling in confusion. After watching him struggle to get up for a few minutes, I decided to go help him. I slowly made my way to the bed and made my presence known. His eyes widened as I approached him. 

He mumbled something again, but I couldn’t understand a word he said and was just as confused as he was, until I realized he was speaking another language. I bent down to his level and whispered in a calm, steady voice, “I don’t understand what you are saying.” 

He lifted his head to look at me, a small frown tugged on the edge of his lips as he tried to find the right words to say. I wondered if he even knew what I said and was just about to speak again when he finally spoke up. “Where am I?” he asked. 

His English was so fluent, I couldn’t help but gasp silently. “You are in my room” I said, gesturing to the black room, and the furniture in it. 

He stood up so fast it took me a while to process, but once I did, I took a step back, “No.” he said in a deep voice that somehow managed to send a shiver down my spine, but I held it in. “What country am I in?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and wondered if he was serious, how does he not know what country he was in? I stared into his icy blue ones with my own impossibly big puppy eyes. 

I obviously had no idea in what danger I got myself into once I brought him to my house from the dark alley where he was strewn across, along with a few boxes, as if someone deliberately put him there and tried to hide him. I was still trying to figure out what had happened to him. Maybe he was part of a gang, or maybe he was a criminal, or maybe… I was immediately pulled away from my thoughts when he grabbed my shoulders and repeated the question. 

“ANSWER ME!! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!” he practically shrieked in my face, his breath smelled sweet, like chocolate, I foolishly wondered if that was the last thing he ate before he was presumably killed. 

I remained calm and answered, “You are in America.” His facial expression changed immediately, he looked like he was trying to solve a mini mystery in his head. His hands were still firmly grasping my shoulders.

After about two minutes of standing still, he finally looked back at me and asked, “Can you get me to Japan in the next 24 hours?” I looked at him confused before reaching for my phone and contacting my best friend. 

I dialed his number and put it on speaker phone, in about 5 seconds, Aaron answered. “Hey, Neko, what’s up?” answered a guy about 2 years older than me. “Hey, remember when you asked me if I wanted to go to Japan with you and I said no because I had plans?” I asked, I picked up a hint of happiness from the other side as he answered, “yes… Why? Did you change your mind?” he asked. “Yeah, I decided to cancel all my plans…. Is it okay if I bring my friend along? I kind of owe him…” I trailed off at the last part, hoping he wouldn’t ask for details. 

There was a slight pause and a sound which I assumed was his keyboard before he replied, “Done! Leslie is coming with us, we are leaving in five hours so get ready.” With that, I thanked him and hung up. 

I turned to the guy who was now sitting on my bed and said, “There! We leave in a few hours…” I went to sit on the beanbag straight across from where he was sitting, “um… I never got your name…” I trailed off, thinking he got the point. “So?” He answered, he seemed bothered. 

“I-I would love to know more about the person I just saved, or maybe how you ended up where I found you in the first place.” I half whispered, though I wasn’t sure about why I felt so nervous, it was probably the way this guy held himself, even when he is slouching on the bed, he seemed and looked important in some form or fashion. 

I decided to just shut up and look at the floor, concentrating on not letting myself blush. It was quiet for about thirty minutes before he decided to speak up. “Mello.” I looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” was the only thing that could come out of my mouth before he started talking again. 

“Call me Mello. And you are?” I thought of giving him my real name, but decided to go by my alias. “Call me Neko” I told him as I extended my arm to shake his. He stared at me for a moment before taking my hand. He didn’t grab my hand forcefully like he had shaken my just over hour ago, this time, it was calmer. 

I noticed he was a bit pale and then realized that he had been knocked out and probably hasn’t eaten anything in a while. 

“Do you want any food?” I asked him. He stood up and walked over to my teddy bear collection (which were about 19 teddy bears, one for each of my birthdays) he took the one to the left, the one I got when I was 9. It was red and had a pair of orange-tinted goggles on it. I used that teddy bear to hold the first game-boy I ever got. 

I wasn’t sure if he heard me or not, but I decided to keep quiet anyway. 

He stared down at the teddy bear and spoke in what I believed was Japanese. “Sumimasen?” I asked. It was the one word Aaron had bothered to teach me. Mello turned to me and remembered I didn’t speak Japanese, “oh, um, never mind” I was still wondering if he was hungry. 

“Do you have any chocolate?” he asked. Chocolate? I was extremely confused over why he wanted chocolate instead of anything to eat. I brushed it off my mind and shook my head. “Want to go to the store with me to go get some?” I offered. He nodded his head and placed the teddy bear back in its place before walking towards the door of my bedroom. 

As we made our way down the stairs, moms walked in the house (I always call my mom "moms" never anything else). “Sweetie? Are you home? Aaron called and told me you changed your mind about going to Japan! Do you need help packing?” moms yelled as she walked up the stairs and paused when she saw Mello. “Oh My Gosh! What happened to your face, sugar? Let me take a look at that” 

Mello turned to look at me, not sure if he should go or not. 

“Don’t worry, your burns aren’t that bad, I treated them already but you should let her check them just to be sure.” He was still frozen, “But I can’t go to the hospital…” he whispered. “Oh don’t worry about that, moms is a nurse, we have everything right here.” With that, he slowly came down the stairs and into the living room, where my mom had already prepared everything at what seemed to be supersonic speed. 

Mello sat down on the couch while moms put gloves on. “Let’s see if my daughter actually paid attention during my lessons” moms said cheerfully. 

Mello glanced at me and I was blushing so hard my face felt like fire. Moms gently lifted Mello’s face to take a closer look at the burns, nodding with a satisfied look on her face, “This is going to leave a huge scar, but my daughter actually did well, I’m proud.” 

I stood by the doorway looking down at my black shoes, blushing even more, if it was even possible. 

“But I would appreciate if you would put this ointment on him, Neko.” She continued, “I would do it myself, but I have to get cooking, Henry’s coming over.” I scoffed as soon as I heard the name, but nonetheless, I obeyed my mother. 

Mello just sat quietly until my mother had disappeared into the kitchen. “How far away is this store we are going to?” he asked, watching me grab the ointment and twisting the cap off. “Not far at all, I was thinking we should walk there.” I answered, gently lifting Mello’s face and brushing his unbelievably soft hair to one side so that I don’t get it dirty. I lightly brushed my fingers on the lines of his burn before applying the ointment. He winced a little at the first contact, but he got used to it. 

I didn’t notice he was staring at my face the whole time I was concentrating on his burns, but once we made eye contact, I blushed lightly and continued to his arm. 

Once I finished, Mello and I went to the store to buy some chocolate. “You get however much chocolate you want while I go get some things for our trip.” I said to him. He went straight to the candy aisle while I went to go grab a set of toothbrushes, toothpaste, feminine products for me, about three bags of jumbo marshmallows, and a small tube of ointment. 

I met up with Mello after I got the few supplies, surprised to see the huge stack of chocolate he had gotten, he stared at me from behind the sweets and continued walking to the cashier. I quickly let it go considering I was kind of addicted to marshmallows, and followed him. 

Once I paid for it, we walked back to my house. He was very quiet and didn’t say much, I checked my phone and decided it was time to start packing, I glanced to my side and couldn’t help but chuckle softly when I saw Mello opening a chocolate bar and looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His eyes were so blue, I thought they looked beautiful, and his lips were thin and light pink, they looked so soft, I wondered if they tasted like chocolate, much like how his breath smelled like it. 

He took a dramatic bite out of it and turned to me. “What?” he asked. I instantly blushed, realizing I had been staring at him for the past few minutes. “N-Nothing” I quickly answered. 

He offered me some of his chocolate and I accepted it, breaking off a piece despite the fact that he had taken a bite out of it. I nibbled on it and continued walking. We arrived at my house and I was a bit… annoyed… by the fact that Henry was already there, smirking at moms. It took me all of my will power to not slap it off his face. 

Moms went into the kitchen and Henry walked over to me, not noticing Mello. “Hey, baby.” He whispered into my ear, making me blush furiously and fisting my hands into balls. 

“Hi Henry.” I bit off at him in the quietest way possible so that moms didn’t hear. 

“How about you give me a blow job in your room tonight? Your mom is going to work late again so we shouldn’t have a problem.” He chuckled in his deep, annoying voice. I hoped he would stop or that I could say something back, but my tongue was tied and I couldn’t say shit. 

“Hey, pal, leave her alone. She’s mine.” said an equally deep voice but waaayyy less annoying, this time, I couldn’t help the shiver it sent me. 

I gasped when I realized Mello had spoken to Henry like that. Nobody has ever done that. I feared that Henry was going to hurt Mello or something. Just like he hit me. 

Henry turned around and smirked at Mello, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. He raised his hand, Mello staring straight into his eyes, he looked ready to strike back if Henry hit first. 

I just couldn’t watch as Henry’s fisted hand reached towards Mello, everything seemed to go in slow motion in my mind. 

I couldn’t believe it, when I opened my eyes all I saw was…. 

To Be Continued…


	2. Please Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know...  
> Leslie: 21 years old, Aaron's girlfriend  
> Aaron: 22 years old, from a rich Japanese family  
> Brandy: 19 years old, Roel's twin sister,  
> Roel: 19 years old, Neko's dead boyfriend  
> Henry: 39 years old, Neko's soon to be step-father  
> Margaret: 34 years old, Neko's mother  
> Neko: 19 years old, nobody knows her real name but her mom

He raised his hand, Mello staring straight into his eyes, he looked ready to strike back if Henry hit first. 

I just couldn’t watch as Henry’s fisted hand reached towards Mello, everything seemed to go in slow motion in my mind. 

I couldn’t believe it, when I opened my eyes all I saw was Henry’s hand hitting the wall next to Mello’s face. 

I almost fainted when I heard the impact. Henry turned to me and said, “Consider yourself lucky, babe, but I WILL get you, one way or another.” He chuckled again when moms called for him. 

“Margaret, I was just saying hi to Neko, I haven’t seen her in a while. I didn’t know she got a new boyfriend. I hope she doesn’t kill this one…ha ha ha.” He walked off to the kitchen to join moms. 

I hurriedly walked to my room and screamed into the pillow as loud as humanely possible without moms hearing me. I kept my face buried in the pillow while Mello walked in and closed the door behind him. 

“Thanks for saving me back there…” I mumbled into the pillow, not sure if he heard me. “No problem, it was the least I could do for someone who is taking me back to Japan and bought me all this chocolate.” I sat up to look at him and smiled. “It was nothing” he said, in that same deep voice that still sent shivers down my spine. 

He sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned back so that he was propped up by his elbows. 

I couldn’t believe he brought up that topic. The one thing I tried so hard to forget about but failed miserably to. I felt a rush of tears forming. I needed something to do… NOW! 

I stood up and went to go pack my stuff that should take my mind off things for now…. I took out a few pairs of socks, five shirts that each had at least some type of black on them, a black hoodie that had a white skull on the side, four black skinny jeans, and a few panties. Mello kept staring at me and I blushed once I realized he saw me grab a bunch of panties and held them for him to see. 

“Wow, you sure like black” he said. “Yeah… it’s my favorite color…” I managed to squeak. “Not everything I own is black, though…. But most of it is.” I said, packing a few pairs of bras and black nail polish… also some colored ones, too. 

I turned to him and wondered if he had any clothes for himself. Then I finally looked at what he was wearing. Mello was practically wrapped in leather. He had a black, leather vest sipped all the way up, it had no sleeves and it stopped at his waist, sort of like a crop top. He had black leather pants, sort of like the ones I had, but they didn’t look as tight, he had black rosary around his neck that dangled down his chest. He also had some leather boots, which I kind of envied him for. It was then that I realized how hot he looked, he had a well sculpted torso and muscular arms. 

He looked back at me, as if he was just now checking me out, too. Then I felt a wave of insecurity overcome me when I tried to imagine what I looked like in his eyes. This was the one time I ever thought of what someone else thought of me. 

We stayed this way until he finally spoke up. “You like what you see?” he asked with a smirk, somehow, I was more than okay when Mello smirked. But if Henry smirked at me, I would have screamed in anger. I quickly turned away and blushed heavily, “I really have to stop staring at him” I whispered as soft as I could. Which probably wasn’t soft enough because he stood up and said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard, “Why should you stop staring at me?” This time, I think he did it on purpose, I immediately took a deep breath and tried desperately to suppress the shivers he keeps giving me. Just then, moms walked in and I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

“Baby, Aaron will pick you up in 30 minutes, be ready, okay?” she said and walked back out the room. Mello sat down on the bed again and I continued to pack my stuff. 

“Hey… do you have any clothes…. Besides what you’re wearing right now?” I asked. He looked at his clothes and shook his head. 

“Do you have anyone you can go to in Japan?” I asked. He thought about it, then shook his head again, “I can get my clothes, but I was wondering if I could be with you.” 

I nodded my head and said, “Yeah, there is space in Aaron’s house, but you are going to have to share a room with me. I have a bunk bed and a regular bed in my room” I said. 

“Why do you have a bunk bed in there?” he asked. There was a long pause before I was able to speak calmly, I tried not to look sad. “There used to be twins who always came with us, but they um….. They… they uh…. they died so I was stuck with their bunk bed…” 

He stared intensely at me as he took a dramatic bite out of what I believed to be his third chocolate bar. 

Without thinking, I popped a marshmallow in my mouth. Our involuntary staring contest was interrupted by honking coming from outside. 

“We should get going” I said to him, taking my bag with me downstairs. Mello followed me out and glared at Henry on our way out. “Bye, moms, see you in about a month!” I yelled as I closed the door behind me. 

I smiled when I saw Aaron roll the window down from his, way better than anything I have ever owned in my life put together, limousine. Mello looked amazed as the driver opened the door for us and took my luggage. 

I went in first and sat behind Leslie, who shot an exited smile at me. Everyone in the limo got quiet when they saw Mello come in and sit next to me. 

“So, uh, Neko?” Aaron asked. “Yeah?” I answered. “Where did you meet this, uh, person?” he asked, fixing his “casual” suit and tie. 

I glanced at him, hoping he answered for me. “I am Mello, I met, uh, Neko, at the, um, mall…” He answered, to my relief. 

Aaron looked at me, as if he wanted me to confirm his story. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it….” I said. 

Mello took out ANOTHER chocolate bar and took a bite out of it, this time without the drama. I mindlessly chewed on one of my many jumbo marshmallows. 

I got startled when the limo started moving, “Alright, guys, we should get to the airport in about 20 minutes and we should get to Japan in about 13 hours. I wanted to take my private jet, but I’m grounded so we have to ride first class on a regular, public airplane.” 

Nobody was baffled by this news but Aaron, who has completely different standards from us. 

I leaned back to the comfy seat and realized how tired I was. I yawned and tried my best to stay awake. 

Suddenly, I wasn’t in the limo anymore, I was with Roel. He held my hands in his own and I was so happy. I knew it was a dream, it had to be. Then Brandy came from behind me and started laughing, God, how I missed her, and Roel. He kissed my forehead and whispered, ‘I love you, Kat’ I started crying by then, he was the only one who called me that, everyone else called me what Aaron called me when we first met. Then I heard bullet shots, Brandy was on the floor while Roel pushed me out of the way, a bullet tore through his favorite blue shirt, making it red with his blood. Both of them were dead, and it was my fault. 

I got them into this. I made them come with me. They didn’t have to. It was my fault. Mine. They would still be alive if it wasn’t for me. I am the only one to blame. Me. I killed them. I am the cause of their death. Me. It was all me. They were both on the floor. I got them both in my arms, begging for their forgiveness. I blinked and they were gone. I was left hugging myself, everything turning black. I absolutely hated myself, I wanted to die with them. I wished I could have died instead of them. My favorite twins were gone. And it was all my fault. I started to helplessly cry, I felt something warm around me. 

I opened my eyes again to find Mello holding me, holding my head to his chest. Aaron and Leslie both staring at me wide-eyed. “Neko… It’s okay, it was just a dream. Stop crying…” Mello murmured in his deep voice. 

I was still crying and I couldn’t help it. I hugged him tightly and cried onto his chest, he smelled like chocolate, he was so warm, I wished I could stay like that forever, but I couldn’t. 

For all I knew, Mello probably had a girlfriend. I picked my head off of him and sat back on my seat. 

“What happened?” Mello asked, “You kept saying stuff…” my skin was white and I was shivering. 

“What did I say?” I asked nervously. “You begged for forgiveness, then you said Roel and Brandy randomly, and that you wanted to die. You also said it was all your fault.” 

Mello seemed genuinely worried for me, but I wasn’t sure. 

“You are okay, Neko, Roel and Brandy’s death was not your fault, plus, the doctor said they both died before the bullet shots. It was a heart-attack. Every one believed it was Kira.” Aaron said. 

I calmed down a bit, but I was still crying. 

Mello stared at me, it was his turn to be wide-eyed. “Did you say K-Kira?” ...

To be continued...


	3. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's Point of View

“Neko… It’s okay, it was just a dream. Stop crying…” I murmured into her hair. 

She was still crying and I don't think she could help it. She hugged me tightly and cried onto my chest, her hair smelled like berries and flowers, she was so warm, I kind of liked this feeling, having her in my arms like this, but I immediately forbade myself from thinking I could be in a relationship. 

I knew damn well I am too emotionally unstable... I can't possibly have a girlfriend, or maybe this will be a one-sided relationship.

*Flashback*

I noticed Neko was staring at me the whole time. 

Did this girl seriously space out again? I asked myself. 

It took me a while to realize she was checking me out. I legitimately thought she was just staring, she doesn’t check me out the way other people do, she looked…. I don’t know, content with what she saw. 

To be completely honest, I was just now realizing what she looked like, or more so, all the details. 

She wore an overly large black sweater and it looked like she was wearing nothing but a tank top underneath. She had these short, white shorts that were almost completely covered by her sweater. She had long, curly, black hair that was pulled back to pigtails and pale skin. She had freckles on her nose and on the top of her cheeks. She had these chocolaty brown eyes. I looked at her body and she was not too skinny, and not fat either. I guess she was… Just right…. 

She stared at me, and I stared at her. We stayed this way until I decided to speak. “You like what you see?” I asked with a smirk. 

She quickly turned away and blushed heavily. I could hear her softly whisper, “I really have to stop staring at him” I stood up and said “Why should you stop staring at me?” 

To be completely honest, that came out smoother than what I thought I could manage. 

She immediately took a deep breath and blushed even more. Just then, Margaret walked in and I heard Neko sigh in relief. 

*End Flashback*

She picked her head up off of me and sat back on her seat.

“What happened?” I asked, “You kept saying stuff…” I noticed her skin was white and she was shivering. 

“What did I say?” she asked nervously. “You begged for forgiveness, then you said Roel and Brandy randomly, and that you wanted to die. You also said it was all your fault.” 

I realized I was actually genuinely worried for her, that's a first. 

“You are okay, Neko, Roel and Brandy’s death was not your fault, plus, the doctor said they both died before the bullet shots. It was a heart-attack. Every one believed it was Kira.” Aaron said. 

Neko seemed to calm down a bit, but she was still crying. 

I just stared at her wide-eyed. “Did you say K-Kira?” I asked. 

She simply nodded. 

“But Kira only kills criminals and the people who are after him.” I said. 

Her expression changed, she looked like I just stabbed her chest with a rusty sword. 

Then, without warning, she screamed “I’M THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED!! I’M THE ONE WHO KILLED PEOPLE!! INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THAT MATTER!! ROEL AND BRANDY JUST CAME BECAUSE I NEEDED A RIDE!!” she started helplessly crying again. 

I was just paralyzed I couldn’t believe anything she had just said. What was going on? Was she a criminal, too? A well hidden criminal? If that's the case, I really should be careful around her. But, what did she do? And how did those people get killed by Kira? I was just baffled for a small eternity until I finally snapped back to reality. 

I leaned forward whispered in her ear, “When we get to Japan, you will tell me EVERYTHING, I think you will want to know what I’m about to tell you” she nodded, still crying. 

Just then, we had to get out and board the airplane. 

She walked at a faster pace than usual and boarded the airplane before everyone else. It took us about 10 minutes to catch up to Neko. I sat next to her before anyone else had a chance to. 

She claimed it was getting hot in there so she took her black sweater off. I had just realized she was wearing gloves that covered her forearms. I wondered why she wore it... maybe it was part of her outfit.

I took an extra dramatic bite out of the chocolate then I offered her some. She took some and slowly nibbled on it. 

Her seat shook violently as Leslie tried to make herself comfortable behind us. 

Neko's piece of chocolate slipped down her tank top between her boobs. She blushed when she looked up to see me just staring at where the chocolate had landed. She sort of tried to subtly grab the piece of chocolate, but it was sort of melted because of her body heat, which I got to experience when I hugged her. 

So she sat there with her boobs half covered in slightly melted chocolate. 

This was completely awkward for me... And I was guessing it was for her, too. 

We turned around to find Leslie fast asleep on Aaron, who was also asleep. Then we turned back to look at each other. I was trying so hard to look away, but my eyes just wouldn't budge. 

By then, the chocolate had fully melted and she was a sticky (and incredibly sexy) mess. We couldn’t find a towel or anything at the moment so she wiped some of it off with her finger, I guess she thought there was no point in wasting some good chocolate because she licked the chocolate off her finger. 

I just couldn't believe how hot she looked when she did that, to be completely honest, she was starting to turn me on. I groaned and tried to control myself. 

She turned to me and blushed “Sorry.” she said, “I forgot you were sitting right there.” 

I found that hard to believe, but then again, I watched this girl stare at me blankly for half an hour before she realized what she was supposed to be doing. 

I smiled and realized I was starting to blush, too. Her eyes got wider than usual when she looked down at my pants. "Um, Mello.... Are you going to... um... Do you need to go to the restroom?" She asked, pointing at my now painfully growing erection. 

I looked down and said in the calmest voice I could manage (which wasn't calm at all) "Uh, I think it will go down by itself soon..." 

She nervously giggled and proceeded to lick the chocolate off her boobs, paying no mind that I was staring at her. 

I really thought I couldn't take it anymore, this was seriously hurting. 

She turned to look at me with such an innocent face, I knew she was up to something. And, for whatever reason, I just let her go on with whatever she had planned. 

"Want to help me clean this off?" she asked in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. I honestly didn't know how to react or what to do at this point, so she did it for me. 

She wiped a bit of chocolate off of her boob with her finger and brought it up to my mouth. 

Now, don't get me wrong... I did what any responsible guy would do in my position... I licked it off... (Yeah, I know I'm a terrible person, get over it...) 

I didn't know how or why, but this chocolate tasted way better than any other chocolate I have ever tasted. She repeated her actions, and I gladly took the second serving. 

She had the cutest, most devilish smile I had ever seen plastered on her face.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder that nearly made me jump out of my skin. If I wasn't so... intrigued, I would have hurt whoever was behind me. Speaking of which, when I looked up, I found Aaron, who was laughing so hard. 

“What are you doing, Neko?” He asked. Neko just blushed and smiled. “N-Nooooothinnng?” She sort of squeaked. 

I couldn’t help but smile at how cute she sounded. 

Aaron smiled and whispered, “don’t worry, you two. I won’t tell Leslie.” He turned to me and whispered even softer, “she WILL skin you alive.” 

Neko just waved her hand dismissively at Aaron. He chuckled and sat back down. 

I looked at Neko, who still had a faint blush on her pale cheeks, and almost doubled over laughing. It didn’t take long for her to laugh, too. 

She cleaned herself up (without my help... much to my dismay) and then we both got bored. I found a good book to read, while she tried to figure out a Rubik’s cube. 

I saw that she was so close to solving it, but I yanked it from her and messed it up for her. 

She turned to look at me, like she couldn’t believe what I just did, then she slumped back down on her seat and started over. 

At some point or another, she fell asleep on me. Her head was on my lap and my hand was along her waist, and she was sound asleep. I closed my eyes and images of Neko flashed through my mind, I smiled ever so slightly. I suddenly opened my eyes. No. It can’t be. This can't be p-p-possible. Can it? Do-Do I… Like her? ...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.... Mello is starting to realize something, and does not even know how to react to this.....  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it  
> Much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: changes point of view mid-chapter.

At some point or another, she fell asleep on me. Her head was on my lap and my hand was along her waist, and she was sound asleep. I closed my eyes and images of Neko flashed through my mind, I smiled ever so slightly. I suddenly opened my eyes. No. It can’t be. This can't be p-p-possible. Can it? Do-Do I… Like her? ...

I honestly couldn't believe it... I JUST met her. Not more than 12 to 24 hours ago. How could this be? She spaces out and gets lost in her thoughts almost all the time, she doesn't seem too bright, and she always smells like marshmallows, flowers, and berries. Well... maybe that last one is a good thing. But still. Or maybe the problem might not be her.... Maybe it's me. 

I am too emotionally unstable to be able to have any type of sincere relationship. I let my feelings get a hold of me and I can't think straight. I also take things a bit too personal. In any case... I should wait to see if I really like her. Or if she likes me back. God... I need some chocolate now.

I took out a bar of chocolate (without waking Neko, who was still on my lap) and took a dramatic bite out of it. I contemplated the idea of me actually liking this chick and almost yelled at myself. I guess with the Kira case going on and the probability of Neko being in danger from Kira's judgement was seriously stressing me out. Luckily, I contacted someone I can trust, they will meet me at wherever it is Neko is going to take me. 

"Mello?" I heard a soft, cute, sleepy voice say. I looked down to find Neko's impossibly huge eyes looking up at me. Why does she look so much like... L? Maybe she was related to him. I mean, her skin is almost unnaturally pale, her hair is raven-black, although, her eyes are brown rather than black, but dark nonetheless. She doesn't hunch down or sit down in an awkward manner, in fact, her posture gives her authority, yet, she seems relaxed at all times. She also LOVES candy, especially marshmallows. Well, I love chocolate, but..... It might just be a coincidence. Though, come to think of it, she looks nothing like her mom. Her mom has caramel colored skin and light brown hair. Maybe she looks more like her dad. But, I can't be too sure. 

"Are you okay? You have been staring at me for the past five minutes..." Neko half whispered. I suddenly realized we were still on the plane and not much more than an hour has passed since the... ahem... chocolate incident. "Oh... N-Nothing, did I wake you?" She gave me a small smile. "Maybe, I woke up to the smell of chocolate, then I realized I wanted some marshmallows." She sat up and searched her backpack for some, leaving my legs feeling cold from the absence of her body heat. That girl sure was warm.

She sat herself on her own seat (again, much to my dismay) and munched absentmindedly on a marshmallow. I could only imagine what was going on in pretty little head of hers.... 

*Neko's points of view*

God.... What is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Jesus Christ.... I need help.. . 

*Flashback*

Leslie shook my seat violently, for some unknown reason... To my upmost dismay, the piece of chocolate I had planned on eating was now melting on my cleavage.... I was just about to tell at Leslie when I realized she was asleep. Her and Aaron were both asleep, so I decided to just keep quiet and clean this off. I couldn’t find a towel or anything at the moment so I wiped some of it off with my finger. I thought there was no point in wasting some good chocolate, so I licked the chocolate off my finger.

I guess I was a little too focused on the chocolate because I didn't realize Mello was here until he groaned.... Then I realized that this wasn't the same groan he made earlier today..... This was.... different?

I turned to him and blushed “Sorry" I said, “I forgot you were sitting right there.”

I smiled when I realized there was a slight blush across his cheeks. My eyes got wider than usual and I blushed even harder when I happen to look down at his pants. "Um, Mello.... Are you going to... um... Do you need to go to the restroom?" I asked, pointing at his highly noticeable erection. 

He looked down and said in an unbelievably dorky and cute way "Uh, I think it will go down by itself soon... "

I giggled nervously and proceeded to lick the chocolate off my boobs, paying no mind that Mello was staring at me. 

Then.... A great idea dawned upon me....

I turned to look at him with the most innocent face I could manage.

"Want to help me clean this off?" I asked, trying so hard to keep myself from loosing my innocent look. He took a while to respond... so I did it for him.

I wiped a bit of chocolate off of my boob with my finger and brought it up to his mouth.

I don't know what got over me... I mean... I would have never done this to Roel...or anyone for that matter...so why Mello?

He looked like he enjoyed the chocolate, so I decided to give him some more. To my surprise, he gladly took the second serving.

His facial expression was either surprised or satisfied...or both. But that expression changed to just surprised when Aaron's hand landed on his shoulder.

*End flashback*

Could it be that I like him? Possibly... or maybe I am just desperate... I mean... I JUST met the dude... he has been with me for about two days. And from those two days, he has only been concious for about half a day. 

All my thoughts immediately vanished and I looked around. Only to find Mello looking at me with a small smile on his face. "What in the world were you thinking about?" He asked with just a pinch of curiosity in his voice.

I all but blushed at the question. How was I supposed to say, 'oh. I was thinking about how I realized I might have a crush on you despite the fact that we just met.' I decided to just say somethng else instead. "I was just thinking about.... um.... how much I miss Roel and Brandy" I managed to squeak.

He looked at me for a long time before dropping the subject and taking a dramatic bite out of the chocolate. 

*le time skip*

We finally arrived at Japan. I smiled when I saw the nice old lady (A.K.A Aaron's mom) she was always so nice to me. "Hello, dear" she said, bowing her head a bit. I did the same and handed her a box. A simple red box containing a present for her birthday. She smiled and took it. "Thank you, dear" she said. She was the only one who called me dear. But she didn't seak much english.

*le time skip....again*

Aaron and Leslie had to go get some stuff for the surprise birthday party for Aaron's mom, so Mello and I stayed behind. "So... this is the room you were talking about?" Mello said after a long silence.

"Yeah..." I said. I trotted over to the tv and turned it on. Then I took out a black controller and turned on the console Aaron had bought for me. I sat down on the floor and started playing a racing game. I was just about to win the race against the online player who ALWAYS beat me.

I guess Mello went to the restroom because he wasn't there when I looked around the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I nearly jumped out my own skin because last I checked... I hadn't invited anyone over. I opened the door to find a guy. He was about Mello's age, he didnt say anything to me, though. He just blew smoke in my face and walked in. I honestly didn't know how to react to his incredible rudeness so I just smiled and said "welcome to my room, how may I help you?" I made sure to emphasize my annoyance when I said that. He swiftly turned to me and placed his hand on the wall behind me and leaned on it. He was almost as tall as Mello, and of course, towered over me. He took another drag out of the cigarette in his mouth and blew smoke in my face again. 

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm looking for... Mello..." He smirked as I looked angerly at his eyes through the orange tinted goggles. I don't know why or how (that's a lie, I know exactly why and how) but I raised my hand to slap him, but he just grabbed my hand before it made contact with his face and chuckled. He leaned his head to whisper in my ear. With a low, husky voice, he whispered, "Let's try this again, sweetheart. Where is Mello?" My voice hitched in my throat and I begged for Mello to come and tell this guy to get off me.

To my complete bewilderment, Mello came and playfully pulled him by the hair away from me. "Aww c'mon, Mels, I was just having a bit of fun!" He wined in protest. Mello just shook his head and asked. "Whatever, don't mess with her....did you bring everything?" He asked. The redhead just grabbed a bag and tossed it at Mello before making his way over to my game. "Do you know how much trouble I went through to get here on such short notice? I mean, not much considering it's me we're talking about, but still."

I was a bit worried about his intentions when he walked over to my video games. The way he treated me earlier... I was expecting him to smash it or something. I would die for my video games. But he didn't... instead, he asked me if he could play a game. I waved my hand dismissively, giving him the go ahead. Then I went to go help Mello settle down. 

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked Mello. He shook his head and placed his bag on the top bunk. We stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke, "Oh...um...Neko?" I turned to look at him. "Huh?" I wondered what it is he wanted to talk about. "I think I forgot to tell you... I... um... he's gonna be staying with us..." he pointed at the rudeass redhead who had now beat the very same level I spent weeks on. "WHAT!? YOU COULDN'THAVE TOLD ME BEFOREHAND? YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE TO TELL AARON AND LESLIE!!" I was really pissed... not only did he NOT tell me about this... he brought the worst possible person! I walked out the room and decided to take a walk before I did something I would regret. "I'll come back later" I spat out to no one in particular.

To be continued...


	5. Misunderstanding

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked Mello. He shook his head and placed his bag on the top bunk. We stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke, "Oh...um...Neko?" I turned to look at him. "Huh?" I wondered what it is he wanted to talk about. "I think I forgot to tell you... I... um... he's gonna be staying with us..." he pointed at the rudeass redhead who had now beat the very same level I spent weeks on. "WHAT!? YOU COULDN'THAVE TOLD ME BEFOREHAND? YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE TO TELL AARON AND LESLIE!!" I was really pissed... not only did he NOT tell me about this... he brought the worst possible person! I walked out the room and decided to take a walk before I did something I would regret. "I'll come back later" I spat out to no one in particular.

Once I was out of my room, I decided to go to the pond behind the small forest. It wasn't big, barely big enough for a small child to swim in. I came here whenever I needed to blow off steam. I am a pretty smart person, my grades prove that. But common sense isn't so common in me. 

Now I needed to mentally prepare myself for the yelling and screaming Leslie was going to cast upon me. Aaron would be concerned, but he wouldn't be mad. I sat on a rock on the edge of the pond in silence, except for the relaxing sounds of nature, and decided to dip my feet into the cool water. 

I slipped my shoes off and placed them where they wouldn't get wet. I looked down on my reflection and thought back to Henry. He was the absolute worst person you could ever meet. I mean, he didn't like my mom, he just dated her so that he could get to me. Every time my mom worked late, he would go up to my room and sexually harass me.

*flashback*

It was the last day before winter break, I walked into my house to be greeted by a note on the coffee table, which said:

_Dear Neko,_

_I am so sorry, baby, but I will be gone for a few days. There is food on the fridge and money on the counter in case you want take out. Henry volunteered to check up on you every once in a while. Be good and listen to Henry._

_With love,  
Moms_

_P.S_

_In case you have another party, please, clean up the mess.... The last time, I came home to find the remains of what I hope was a zebra costume._

 

I smiled as I thought back to that epic party I had. Then, I realized somethings that were highly disturbing. 1. That was NOT a zebra costume. 2. Henry had authority to come here whenever he wanted. That second one made me cringe. 

I went upstairs to take a shower because I had just came from track. I usually never close the door when I shower. I never had to. It was only me and moms my whole life. She always respected my privacy. I was applying my favorite berry-scented shampoo when I heard a thud inside the shower. Me, having shampoo on my face and being the too scared to open them because this shit stings, thought my shampoo bottle had fallen. I rinsed the shampoo off completely and opened my eyes. 

I almost died of a non-Kira related heart attack. I mean, how would you react if you opened your eyes to find a middle and man in the shower with you?... NAKED? I legitimately couldn't even scream, so I stood there, completely naked, wide-eyed, in front of a man, holding a WHIP!?

He didn't waste any time at all, he just forcefully pinned me to the wall and started caressing my skin. And trust me when I tell you this, that was anything BUT arousing. He started to bite lightly on my neck, which made me squirm, again, not with pleasure. Once he finished leaving a hickey that was both big and dark against my pale skin, he pushed me down on my knees. 

Me, being the completely clueless girl I was, kept wondering why in the world he pushed me down here... Until he shoved his cock inside my mouth. I was honestly taken aback by this sudden movement. Then I realized I couldn't breathe. How could I? There was a cock lunged in my throat. I was pretty sure I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when he pulled his dick out, just long enough for me to breathe before sticking it back in and thrusting his hips back and forth. 

I was completely helpless... I was crying at this point in time. I could lose my virginity to this man, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was screaming between thrusts, hoping the neighbors might hear my muffled screams. All of a sudden, someone came in and placed a knife against Henry's throat. Henry let go of me, and I quickly covered myself with the shower curtains. Never in my life had I been so grateful for Roel being here. I also mentally thanked myself for texting him and a couple of other friends to come over.

"You are going to put clothes on, leave this house, and never come back. If I see you within a five mile radius from this house, I will murder you. And don't worry, I can also call the cops at this very moment and have you arrested." Roel said. He looked pretty pissed... And so did Henry. When Roel let go of Henry, Henry put his clothes back on and walked away, Roel following behind him. 

*end flashback*

Tears formed in my eyes when I remembered everything else Henry had done to me. On many occasions had he:  
-made me suck his dick  
-made me dance for him  
-hit me with whips  
-punched me  
-kicked me  
-say many hurtful things to me  
-made me jerk him off  
And each and every time, I couldn't tell anyone because:  
-moms loved him  
-my friends would think I was crazy  
-he would hurt me even more  
So I just stayed quiet and hoped it would all end soon. I always knew my dad was a sperm donor and probably wanted nothing to do with me, but I really wished I could find him and tell him what was going on. Maybe he would have given me the comfort I have always wanted from a father figure. Right now, the only person who has ever gotten close to being a father figure was Roel, and he was dead. And moms... Margaret.... She wasn't even my real mom... She adopted me when my mom died. 

I was crying now. Letting the tears flow freely from my eyes. I wasn't bawling, though. Just a silent cry with an occasional sniff. I just couldn't take it anymore. Not only was I being sexually harassed by my moms' boyfriend, I was being bullied at school. Not just a couple of kids picking on me. I mean full blown girls pushing me down the stairs, boys shoving me against the lockers, random people throwing notebooks and pencils at me whenever I walk into a room, teachers calling me useless and what not. And on top of it all, for the past month I have been living with this guilt that was eating me up inside. The guilt of it being my fault the two best people in the world had died. 

By now, the silent crying had turned to sobbing lightly. I just couldn't take it anymore, I really couldn't. I was, once again, thinking about suicide, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I immediately stood up and grabbed the blade in my back pocket. I was ready to cut a bitch up. Then I realized it was Mello. 

"Huh.... They told me I would find you here" he said. I put the blade back in my back pocket and sat back down, trying to wipe my tears and hoping Mello hadn't been standing there long enough to hear me cry. He sat down next to me and took a bite out of his chocolate. "So why were you crying?" He asked. 

"What? No! Nothing!" I answered, a bit too fast. He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really? So you weren't just crying right now?" He nudged me playfully. "I... I was just thinking about... Life... Well, my life..." I said, looking back down at my reflection.

"Tell me." He said. He was completely serious, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. Then, I let it all out. Henry, the fact that moms can't help, the bullying, how Roel and Brandy got killed, my real mom, my real dad, everything. Well... Everything except for the fact that I am the reason a specific group of robbers have successfully entered museums, bank vaults, gotten information from the government, all without getting caught. Yup... It was all me. I can hack into almost any system and have any information right at my fingertips. Yet.... All I know about my dad is that he is sperm donor #902. I'm pretty sure Mello doesn't need to know about THIS part of my life.

"Wow, you've been through a lot." He finally said. I nodded and stood up and put my shoes back on. I guess I blew off enough steam for today and was ready to head back. "Oh, by the way, I already talked to your friends. The girl was mad at first, but once I explained to her that you didn't know about this, she calmed down." After that, we both walked to the guest house. Yes, house, not room... HOUSE! I walked in to find Leslie and Aaron chilling in the living room. Aaron only comes here to see Leslie and me, after that, he goes to the main house. They both looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at them and made my way to the room, where the redhead was playing a video game I was pretty sure I didn't own. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Matt, meet Neko. Neko, meet Matt." Mello said. Matt paused the game and stood up. He walked towards me and asked, "why is your name cat?" I just looked at him and answered. "Nice to meet you, too. Neko is a nickname Aaron gave me. Before I met him, my nickname was Kat." He looked at Mello, who shrugged, then looked at me. "So what's your real name?" He asked. "Sorry, I don't give my name to people that easily. Not even moms knows my name." Matt just shrugged and took out another cigarette. "I'm going outside for a cigarette break." He said. Then he walked off.

I went over to the video game and realized it is the one game I would have killed for ever since it came out. I decided, since it was my gaming system, to just save his progress and play on my own. I had completely forgot about Mello, playing video games does that to me. As I was playing, I heard shuffling behind me, but I didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it was Mello. I had finally beat the third level...out of like, twenty, when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. Really loud. Like they wanted my attention. I turned around and did not find Mello, Matt, or even Aaron... instead, I found Nelson. I gave out a short yelp before I was attacked by this... person. 

"Nelson! Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I finally have you right where I want you!"

I was utterly confused and now feared for my life as I looked into Nelson's piercing red eyes. He let out something that resembled the laugh of the crazy hyenas from the lion king. His elfish face had a twisted expression on it, almost inhumane.

"You know, the boss has been wondering about you..." he began, licking his unnaturally pink lips. I cursed Mello in my head for leaving while I was playing.

"He thought you had run off and left our gang. He is thinking of doing something.... something BIG" he emphasized the "BIG" part... which made me nervous.

"H-he is?" I stuttered. I prayed that he hadn't sent Nelson out to kill me. The last time he planned something "BIG", half of our men got killed, by his own men. And I had to kill 20% of them.

"Yeah, he is. And he needs your help to do it." He said in his usually raspy voice. I mean, if this guy could learn about personal hygiene and grooming, he would look more like a human, rather than a Tasmanian Devil... I'm just saying, though.

He leaned his head down and nipped at my neck. "You know..." he mumbled against my skin, "I really miss teasing you" he slipped his fingers in the hem of my shirt as he said this. My voice instantly hitched in my throat. I prayed for someone to come pry this... person... off of me. 

Just then, as if to comply with my wish, Matt came in. But, instead of helping me, he started laughing. "Oh, wow, Mello is over here telling me about how he wonders if you like him and you are in the room playing an inappropriate game of twister with this guy!" He laughed even more once he realized that I was not playing, and that I was completely over powered by an elf. 

Matt helped me get rid of Nelson, but he just couldn't stop making fun of me even to save his life. I decided to completely ignore Matt and continue my game. I was in the middle of shooting a monster when flashing red lights appeared on the screen. "BEGIN PLAYER 2" Then I noticed Matt sitting next to me. I was about to say something, but decided to keep my mouth shut. 

"So... is that Nelson guy your boyfriend?" Matt asked as he helped me kill the beast off in the video game.

I blushed heavily and wondered why he even cared. After a slight pause, I answered, "no.... and the day I date him is the day the sky falls and the world ends..."

He laughed when I said that. He might have thought I was playing, or that I was trying to be funny, but I was dwad serious. I heard the door open and close behind us and the faint smell of chocolate. This was definitely Mello. Then, a random thought came to me... Mello told Matt that he wondered if I liked him. God, was it that obvious? Then he walked out, the chocolate scent leaving soon after.

 

Once we beat the fifth level, we decided to play head-to-head in the racing game. I honestly thought I had it in the bag, when he passed me and I ended up in second place. "okay, I will NOT loose again!" I exclaimed as I pressed "play again".

Matt just smirked and said, "We'll see about that." I was about to win, then Matt passed me again. This time I decided to play dirty and sat behind him. He was so oblivious as to what my intentions were. Then I covered his eyes with one hand as I continued playing with the other.

"Aah! What the fuck, Neko!?" Matt yelled, still trying to win. Then there was a flash on the screen, followed by cheering and a girl saying, "player 1 wins". I let go of Matt and fell back to a fit of laughter. He looked so mad at me, which further amused me. He looked down at my controler and decided to play keep away with my most prized possession. "Hey! No! Give it back!" I all but yelled at Matt. 

"Come and get it then!" He screamed, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. I reached to grab the god-for-fucking-saken controller, but he held it behind him and I had no access to it. I reached behind him with both hands and we both fell over, me landing on top of him. 

It was really awkward considering my arms were wrapped around his waist and he was laughing uncontrollably. I managed to get the controller from under him and threw my hands up for my victory. "YES!" I squealed. I wasn't really paying to the fact that I was sitting on his middle. And that our position was highly provocative. I was just focused on the fact that I finally got my controller back. 

I heard the door open and turned to find a very surprised Mello who was holding a mysterious box. "Oh, hi Mello! You'll never believe what just happened!" I squealed cheerfully.

He just walked over to us, his face changed from surprise to furious. "You see, Matt? This is why I was so hesitant to letting myself like this.. bitch! I went to go get her a gift and this is what I get!" He hollered, waving the box before throwing it to the side.

It took me a while to realize it, but I finally figured out what he was talking about when I looked down to find Matt under me. I quickly stood up and blushed bright red. "M-Mello! It's not what you think! I was-" I got cut off by Mello, who had landed a punch on my face. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I didn't even try to continue to explain to Mello what had really happened. 

I just grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and barged out. I made sure not to get the keys to Mello's motorcycle, I had gotten confused a few times before. I ran out, pushing Aaron out of my way and took off.

"I'm done with this shit, I was just starting to like him, but he called me a bitch and he punched me. I will no longer live with this bullshit, I'm going to kill myself." My vision was getting cloudy, tears stinging my eyes. I tried to hold in the tears as they threatened to let loose. 

I was now in the highway driving at dangerous speeds with nothing but a helmet on, and the tears that were now running down my cheeks weren't helping. The last thing I remembered was the image of Mello when I first saw him in the alley before everything went black and I couldn't feel a thing.

To be continued...


	6. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were back to Mello's point of view.

I had gone out to get Neko a gift, a teddybear and some marshmallows. It was kind of a thank you gift... I mean, she has gone through all this trouble for me and she even let Matt chill with us. But when I walked in, I found her on top of Matt having what looked like a pretty good time. I was both shocked and angered. I was really starting to like this chick, and it turns out she had eyes for someone else. "Oh, hi Mello! You'll never believe what just happened!" She said, apparently very exited to tell me what had happened.

I tried to hold it in, but something inside me snapped, I wasn't even thinking anymore. "You see, Matt? This is why I was so hesitant to letting myself like this.. bitch! I went to go get her a gift and this is what I get!" I yelled waving the box before throwing it off to the side.

She looked down at Matt and quickly stood up, blushing bright red. "M-Mello! It's not what you think! I was-" That was all she could say before I punched her straight in the jaw. I immediately regreted doing that when I saw her expression, filled with hate and pain.

She grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and barged out. I looked down at my clenched fist. I just punched someone who I claimed to like. Matt was now sitting upright on the floor. "Great job, you asshole. You really did it this time. We were literally fighting for the controller. What the fuck did you think we were doing?! Now you just hit a girl, and hurt her feelings by calling her a bitch. Weren't you the one who was telling me about how her soon-to-be step-father was treating her and what he called her, and you come and tell her the same damn shit!" 

Matt was right and I knew it. I deserved everything he was telling me, I deserved to get punched in the face, twice. Matt stood up and walked over to me. "If you really want to make this better, you might want to go after her before something bad happens, but don't expect me to help you with this, you gotta do it yourself." I looked down, Matt looked really disappointed in me. I grabbed my keys and set off to find Neko. But before I got out, Aaron blocked the door and stared down on me with a concerned look on his face. "What happened to her? Neko has never runoff like that..." I just shrugged and went outside, ignoring Aaron as he yelled after me.

Once I got outside and caught a glimpse of where she was going, I slipped my helmet on and made like the wind. She was going really fast and so was I. This chick was riding at dangerous speeds with nothing protecting her but a helmet. We made it to a highway and I was still puzzled over where she was going. Then I realized why the signs where facing the wrong direction: we where going the wrong way on a one way highway. We were lucky there was almost no one here driving. My heart stopped for about five seconds when a truck came out of nowhere and slammed right into Neko.

I couldn't help but scream, as if it could help any of what was happening. Once I got to Neko, the truck was gone, it was just her on the floor. Her helmet had come off and her black hair was now stained with her blood. She had cuts and forming bruises all over her body. Her clothes where ripped in certain places, revealing parts of her bra and panties. She was unconscious, but alive. I took out my phone and called Matt. I couldn't be seen in the hospital or anywhere for that matter.

"Matt, I need you to tell Aaron to come and take Neko to the hospital. NOW!"

"Woah, what happened?"

"I'll eplain when you guys get here, I'll send you the directions." Then I hung up and turned to Neko.

"Hang in there, please. I don't want to loose you now." I took her hand in my own and let my tears run down my cheeks. All of this was my fault, if I had just listened to Neko instead of letting my emotions get in my way, none of this would have happened. I took off my black rosary and put it on her, I really fucked up this time.

It didn't take long for Aaron and Matt to get here. They got Neko in the backseat of a highly expensive car and drove off to the hospital. There was nothing left from Neko's motorcycle other than her helmet. I picked it up and went back to the house. 

When I got back in the room, I realized it had gotten dark and I still knew nothing about Neko. I made it over to the room and decided to TRY and get some sleep. I layed on the top bunk, on my back, and stared at the ceiling. Flashes of the truck heading towards Neko in slowmotion appeared. I sat up and hopped off. I couldn't sleep. I felt guilty, worried, angry, sad, depressed, and God knows what else. I stared out the window in the room to look at the forest. I was completely lost in thought when I felt a hand on my burnt shoulder. I turned to look at Matt who just looked down and said, "Neko is pretty bad and there is a chance she won't make it, even if she does, it is highly possible that she would be brain dead. I suggest you go see her soon, she kept on calling your name." I looked at him and was about to say something, but the words just refused to leave my mouth. I thought about it for a long time, then I decided to go see her. 

I made it to the hospital in ten minutes flat. And after arguing with a couple of nurses, I made it to Neko's room. She looked pretty bad. Her hand was in a cast, she had cuts and scratches everywhere, and I felt like I wanted to cry again. 

Everything was quiet except for the monitor. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Aaron was sitting down on the chair across from her. He looked up at me, his eyes were red and puffy, which meant he was crying. "I don't want to loose her, she is like a family member to me." I nodded and patted his back awkwardly, but compassionately. Just then, I heard Neko mumbling. She was still asleep, but she was saying something. "Mello..." was the only thing I managed to grasp amidst everything else she was saying. "H-Holy shit, she is actually calling my name..." I couldn't believe it, even being unconscious, she was thinking about me! 

I walked over to her, leaning closer to kiss her forehead, then I kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry, Neko. This is all my fault. I know this is probably a bad time, but, I feel really bad about this, a lot, actually. There is just something wrong with me, I let my emotions control me, instead of me controlling my emotions. Despite the fact that I met you yesterday, you have managed to make a huge impact on me, on my actions, on my emotions. Please don't leave me, I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I was the reason for your death. Everyone seems to care a lot about you, I'm pretty sure they would be devastated if you die." 

I covered her hand with my own and stared at her cuts, her gloves were removed and she had cuts all over her wrists. But those cuts where older, not like the ones on the rest of her body. These where a result of self-harm. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it sooner. Thats why she wore the gloves, to hide her scars and cuts. I felt like an absolute dick, I just added to her suffering.

I closed my eyes tightly and placed my head down on the bed, allowing a fresh set of tears to run down cheeks. I was too overwhelmed by this flood of emotions to care about Aaron seeing me cry. Then, the monitor started breeping faster, too fast, actually. I stood up and backed away from her. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Not to her! No!" I kept whispering this over and over. She can't die! Just then, the monitor beeped faster, if it was even possible. My head hurt really bad. Aaron was yelling my name, but it sounded so far off, as if he was miles away. My vision was blurry and the room started spinning. She was dying, and it was all my fault. I heard someone fall and a sharp yell. There was screaming and crying. "NO! NO! SHE CAN'T DIE! SHE JUST CAN'T!" Someone was freaking out and flailing around. It took me a while to realize that I was the one who was screaming. 

Just then, I stopped screaming, Neko's monitor was still beeping fast and I was pretty sure the doctors were on there way here.

I stood up and walked over to where Neko was. Her usually pale skin was almost dead-grey. Her pink lips were agape and her eyes were closed. If it wasn't for the machine, we wouldn't even have noticed her rapid change in heartbeat. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't even breathe for that matter. I was just standing there looking at Neko, who might die.

She couldn't die. I just knew she couldn't die. A doctor and a few nurses came in and forced Aaron and me out the room. Aaron walked around the hall and I was still unable to move. Minutes passed and it felt like hours. The doctor came out and asked to see Neko's family.

Knowing that they wouldn't let us in if we told them we were her friends, I thought of something, anything. "I'm her boyfriend" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. "And he is her cousin. Her mother is in America." I said, pointing at Aaron, who nodded. The doctor pursed his lips before motioning us to come inside. I was wondering how the doctor could keep such a straight face with the news he was about to tell us.

Once we were inside, I screamed. I was relieved, amazed, happy, angered, and just plain baffled. "S-she.... n.... wh....ha..... whe..... di.... I... she... ju.... I..... Ne...... w.... h...h-how?" I turned to look at Aaron and he was just as bewildered as I was. 

We all stayed in awkward silence until the doctor decided to speak in his terrible English accent. "It was really a miracle for this to happen. Her heart was ready to give out, until we gave her a shot to relax her. Usually, in these cases, this wouldn't have worked. But she responded quite nicely with our actions. But we are not entirely sure if she will regain conciousness or not. Even if she does, she will most likely be paralyzed for an unknown amount of time, but only from the waist down. " He smiled at us and walked away.

I slowly made my way over to Neko, tears in my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She looked so... peaceful. Like she finally got a break from reality. I told Aaron I would stay with her and that he should return with his mom. 

I needed to be there when, IF, she wakes up 

To be continued...


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Neko's point of view when she is half-conscious and Mello is talking to her.

Dark

It was dark.... Too dark for my liking.

"I will be brutally honest with you, sir"

"W-what?" I said. Or at least, I thought I did. But nobody seemed to hear me. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I was so confused.

There was beeping. Very, highly annoying beeping. It was driving me nuts. I tried to sit up, but my body refused to work with me. "Hello?" I asked into the darkness. I heard myself say it, but my mouth didn't even move at all. So I decided to stop. 

"Alright! Just tell me, is she going to be okay?" I know that voice.... Aaron! It's Aaron! But... who is he talking to? And who is he talking about?

"Sir, you have to understand that we are doing everything we can here and the news is not very pleasant." wait... wait a minute... Am I... Am I in a hospital!?

I started to freak out.... but I don't think anyone noticed. Considering I was COMPLETELY IMMOBILE! But anyways, I immediately shut the little voices in my head off, I needed to hear what was going to happen to me.

I felt tired. Really, really tired. God, I was tired. But I had to stay awake, or at least, conscious. "Your friend's chances of surviving are pretty slim, and....." Wait. No no no no no no no no! Stay awake, Neko! You.... have.... to.... what?

I woke up with a gasp. I couldn't believe it. Had the past five years of my life been... a dream? I know for a fact that I'm not nineteen anymore. "Oh god, it was a all dream!" I looked around, I was back in the bunk. The bunk I shared with Bianca. "Jesus, Kat? Why do you have to wake me up early?" Brandy hissed from one bed over. She NEVER woke up in time for breakfast. A girl from three beds to my right half-screamed, "It is 6:45 in the morning for God's sake! We don'thave to get up for fifteen more minutes!"

My eyes widened. Brandy's alive. She's fucking alive!!! God, all that was a dream!! I'm still fourteen, Margaret hasn't adopted me, Henry never face-fucked me, I.... I never met... Mello.... I'm going to cry... Mello was a part of my hyper-realistic dream... shook that thought out of my head and turned back to the fact that... ROEL AND BRANDY ARE STILL ALIVE!!! I turned to Brandy and tackled her off her bunk. 

"K-Kat! What's gotten into you today?" Brandy said, failing to hide the amusement in her voice. By then, all the girls in the huge orphanage room turned to look at us. I didn't care at all. 

"Come on! Let's get ready for breakfast!" I couldn't contain my exitement. I ran out the room, followed by the twenty girls I shared that room with, and ran to the restroom. I took care of my business and ran to the cafeteria, dragging Brandy along with me. 

I almost cried when I saw Roel sitting on our usual table, he had gotten Brandy and I our breakfast. 

"Mornin' ladies!" He exclaimed with his usually cheerful self. "Hi, babe" I said. He almost dropped his spoon and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, cracking a smile. 

I blushed a deep shade of red. Oh no.... wait... when did we start dating again? Oh my god... My thoughts where cut off by Roel.

"It's about time you started calling me babe! We've been dating for a month now!" He practically yelled. Oh... right... we did.... he asked me out on my birthday...

He leaned in and kissed me. "Jeez, guys, get a room!" Brandy said, throwing a piece of cold hashbrown at my hair. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Like in a happy movie, where everything is fine and dandy.

Brandy had that sweet smile on her face and her cute laugh filled the air. Roel smiled at his sister, he was always so cheerful and happy. I felt tears, threatening to fall down my face. Too late, they where alreay streaming on my cheeks. 

Nobody seemed to notice me crying. Everything seemed so... fuzzy. Like, it's there, but at the same time, it isn't there. Like a.... like... a.... a dream. 

I woke up.

But I still couldn't move. Only the steady falling and rising of my chest as I was breathing. I heard crying. It was Aaron. "Neko, please, stay with me. I already lost my father and two of my bestfriends, I can't handle loosing someone else. Not now. Please, stay..." everything else he was saying was practically unintelligible, but at the end, he regained half of his composture and I guess he stood up and sat down on a chair or something. 

I didn't hear anything else but his almost silent breathing and the godforfuckingsaken monitor that keeps making that infernal noise. 

Then, the door opened. Which was strange since I didn't hear Aaron stand up. "I dont want to loose her, she is like a family member to me." I tried to guess who Aaron was talking to. I heard something, like if someone was patting someone else's back or something. There was a strong scent of chocolate and leather perturbed the hospital smell. I couldn't open my eyes, but I mustered enough energy to mumble somethings I was pretty sure he didn't understand. What I WANTED to say was, "I am so sorry. Aaron doesn't deserve this, neither do you, Mello" But what came out was, "mm ssr rnds dsrth nir yuu, Mello."

I honestly wanted to laugh, the only intelligible thing I said was Mello's name. I heard someone, who I believed to be Mello, gasp slightly.

"H-Holy shit, she is actually calling my name..." whispered Mello. He walked over to me, the sound of leather boots hitting the tile floor gave me proof of that, and he kissed my forehead. If I could move at all, I would have covered my face to hide the blush that might have spread on my face. But I felt pale instead... I don't think I was close to blushing. 

I was not entirely sure, but I think Mello was kneeling down next to me. He smelled like chocolate, leather, and some sort of cologne I just so happen to like, just recently. I heard him take a deep breath and struggled to speak. "I'm sorry, Neko. This is all my fault. I know this is probably a bad time, but, I feel really bad about this, a lot, actually. There is just something wrong with me, I let my emotions control me, instead of me controlling my emotions. Despite the fact that I met you yesterday, you have managed to make a huge impact on me, on my actions, on my emotions. Please don't leave me, I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I was the reason for your death. Everyone seems to care a lot about you, I'm pretty sure they would be devastated if you die." 

He covered my hand his. My wrists felt cold, I didn't have my gloves on..... SHIT... I DON'T HAVE MY GLOVES ON! I wondered if he noticed my scars. I really wished he didn't. It was hard enough to hide my scars from everyone else, the last thing I need is for Mello to see them.

I felt Mello shuffle and he placed his head down on the bed, really close to my arm. I could feel his warmth. I heard Mello sniff. Wait... was he CRYING? I didn't peg Mello as a person who would allow himself to cry. Wow.

Oh god. My chest hurts. I am breathing faster, against my will. My everything hurts. The moniter. That infernal noise is getting faster. Am I going to die? I don't want to die! Oh my god! I'm freaking out! I can't move! I was slowly driftling out of consciousness until everything was dark again. I can't see, I can't hear, I can't smell, I can't feel, I'm sure as hell I can't taste anything either. I just... Can't....


	8. Lost Hope

I woke up again and this time I was relieved to be able to move. I opened my eyes and sat up. The first thing I saw was Mello asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. I checked the clock on the wall and it was 2:46 a.m. Mello looked so.... Troubled. He was probably having a not so peaceful sleep. I heard a soft knock at the door and Matt walked in, carrying some chocolates and two cups of coffee. 

"Well, Sweetheart" Matt said, rather loudly, "It's about time you woke up. And aren't you a lucky one, the doctors had their heart set on that you were going to be brain dead." He laughed softly and had an almost evil grin. Both of our attention was turned to Mello when he was starting to stir in his sleep. In less than a minute, his eyes fluttered open.

"Well, Good Morning, sleeping beauty!" Matt yelled, earning shushes from both me and Mello, God, my head hurt. Mello stretched a bit and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly paused and stared at me for a bit. "Uh.... Mello?" I asked, he wasn't really responding to anything. 

He then gasped, "Neko! You're alive! And and and.... you're alive!" He all but yelled. I was honestly... scared. 

"Y-yeah... I am... your point is?" I asked, subconsciously taking light of the situation. Mello stood up to walk over to me. "I can't believe it... everyone thought you were going to die." I raised an eyebrow. Perhaps I should get in near death accidents more often if people were going to react this way upon my awakening. 

I had enough of this, my head hurt and I had to pee. I threw the covers off my legs and tried to get up. Only... there was a little problem... I could NOT, for the love of marshmallows, get my legs to obey me. "Alright... what type of fucked up shit did they inject in me? I mean... I can't even feel my legs, much less move them. Or maybe they fell asleep." 

Mello and Matt's smile instantly dropped from their face. They knew something I didn't. "Guys? What's going on?" This was a joke... it had to be. It was just a prank to get back at me for scaring them, right? RIGHT!?

Matt put everything down on a small table and walked to the door. "I'll be right back" was the only thing he said before he disappeared. I turned to Mello. "What's wrong with you two? Why are you acting all weird?" Mello just took my hand and looked straight into my eyes. "You know, Neko, you really don't have to worry about anything right now... Just focus on eating something or drinking. Do you want some water? I'll get you some water. Wait. Can you drink water right now? I mean, you just woke up. Are you hungry? Matt brought some chocolate. Wait. Can you eat chocolate? I'm pretty sure you can't. Can you? I wo-" Mello was talking entirely too fast and it was making me dizzy. "Mello, you're talking too fast and my head hurts" 

He immediately stopped talking. "Sorry" he looked down at the floor and fiddled with a rosary, it was a different one from the one he had before, but I didn't care much as to what happened to the other one. I looked down at my thighs and tried to move them, once again.

"Goddamnit! Why can't I move my legs!?" I all but yelled, I was getting very frustrated and it made my head hurt a lot. Mello squeezed my hand a bit tighter, "Neko, I need you to calm down and listen to me. You...." just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in.

She started speaking and it took me a while to realize she was talking to me. "W-what?" I asked, my head hurt like hell and it was making her words sound like gibberish. Mello started talking to her, too. He also sounded like he was saying something unintelligible. "Wha-?" I wanted to say, but was cut off by Mello. 

"Neko, I'm going to translate what she says to you and you have to answer as honestly as you can." Then it hit me. They where talking Japanese! No wonder I couldn't understand them, we are in Japan after all.

When they asked me questions, they where pretty simple and normal things like, does anything hurt? Can I remember my name? Date of birth? The current year? Stuff like that. Then she asked me if I could stand up for her, or rather, Mello asked for her. I wanted to comply, but my legs, yet again, didn't want to cooperate with me.

The nurse looked at me with kind eyes and motioned me to lay down. I complied and let her do her stuff. She placed her small, soft hands on my stomach and moved them further down. Once she reached my hips, I couldn't feel anything, even though I saw that she was pressing down on my legs. The nurse talked to Mello for a while, then he turned to me. "Neko.... I have been trying to tell you this for a while now and... you. you are paralyzed from the waist down"

I knew it. I did. But I just kept refusing it. Thinking that if I actually admit it, it will become even more real. "Neko?" there was uncertainty in Mello's voice as he reached to touch me. Then, for some unknown reason, I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me." My words came out harsh, spewing out of my mouth like venom. I knew deep down in my mind that I shouldn't treat Mello like this, but I was too mad, to frustrated, too shocked to come into reasoning. "Neko, why are y-" Shut up." I spat out. I didn't want to hear anything. I didn't want to see anything, smell anything, feel anything, I didn't want to BE anything. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear into thin air. For a moment I considered doing just that, but I couldn't bring myself to move at all as I stared blankly ahead of me. Mello stopped trying to talk to me, he just stared intently at me. 

After what felt like an eternity, I decided to quit acting like such an ass. Mello was here, worried, scared, and god knows what else he was feeling, he was here for me. "Mello..." I sounded pitiful, but I didn't care, I just needed him. I think he cought on to my unsaid wish because he inched his way towards me and took me into his arms. He murmured comforting words into my hair while he stroked my back. I started crying, I couldn't stop the tears. I willed myself to lift my head up, but that proved to be unsuccessful because my head didn't move an inch at all. Mello was warm, and just then had I realized that I was sleepy. My eyes slowly closed and stayed that way. I wasn't exactly asleep, but I wasn't exactly awake either.

Mello's breathing became more steady, his heart beating continually and comfortingly. He was asleep. I shuffled a bit so that Mello was against the head board and I was laying on his chest. "Goodnight, Mello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to update! (Though, I doubt anyone is even reading these new chapters) But here is the latest one! I am not sure yet, but pretty soon, I'm planning on getting some smut in this! for now... here's a little bit of fluff! Much love~ Kuronekodarkmistress<3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't blame you if you get mad at me for leaving this in a cliff hanger soooo.... yeah. I do not have a schedule planned for this, I guess I will post as often as my ideas come to me. Please leave comments so i know to keep going... Thanks!! much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3


End file.
